Orlando
Greg Chunhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1517068135071012/ Shunsuke Takeuchi }} Orlando is a character in Love Nikki. He is a senior military officer of the Apple Federation. Bio Appearance Orlando is a tall man with a pleasant appearance, light brown hair and glasses. He wears black top rimless eyeglasses and a plain suit. The umbrella he carries is actually an electromagnetic gun that was given to him by his classmate Flynn.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Promise Personality Orlando is a gentleman who treats others with respect. He is loyal and brave, especially when it comes to matters regarding his home nation, the Apple Federation. In his free time, he reads military books and plays the chess. He also tells bad jokes. History Year 665 During this year, Orlando met a spirit called Eberne in Linsol, Pigeon.Dreamland - Orlando/Officer & Wine Year 670 During this year, Orlando attended Apple Military Academy. He was the top of his class along with his friend Flynn.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Apple Military Academy Though Apple was at peace, their greatest wish was to protect the country.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Graduation Ceremony They stayed in a dormitory and played chess with each other, and Orlando was often the victim of Flynn's pranks.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Chess and Slug However, he felt that Flynn should use his talents to create practical designs rather than designs for pranking people with.Though Apple was at peace, their greatest wish was to protect the country.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Prank Gizmo-I At the time of their graduation, Orlando and Flynn were both determined to win the title of "Immortal Glory", which was awarded to the graduate that performed the best during the end-of-year mission. Their class's mission was to find a man named Jackson who had escaped with the design of a nuclear weapon in order to make a deal with an organization called Viper. Orlando was appointed the commander of the mission among his peers.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Ultimate Mission The night before the mission, Orlando was surprised to see Flynn making an electromagnetic gun disguised as an umbrella, and he implored his friend to go to sleep and rest up for the mission.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Prank Gizmo-II The next day, Orlando took control of the mission at the Grand Canyon. He was hesitant to allow Flynn along given his lack of proper rest, but Flynn insisted he was okay.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Grand Canyon Fall Orlando and the rest of the class located their target, Jackson, inside a cave. However, they were ambushed by the Viper organization, who thanked them for leading them to Jackson and the nuke design. Under Orlando's command, they began to fight Viper, but a poison smoke bomb was released, sending the class into unconsciousness.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Hidden Scenery The leader of Viper sent a poisoned dart at Orlando, and Flynn jumped in front of him at the last minute. In his last moments, Flynn told Orlando to trust him and that he had a backup plan. Though Orlando didn't want to take any risks, he decided to trust Flynn. Flynn gave him the electromagnetic gun he had spent the previous night making. Though the Viper leader used a nearby gun to shoot Orlando, it was a decoy placed by Flynn, and Orlando used Flynn's real weapon to kill the Viper leader.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory#Immortal Glory Flynn died due to the poison. Orlando, however, continued to carry Flynn's inventions in memory of him. Year 677 Year 680 Orlando went to Moonlit City to investigate the Iron Rose's presence.V1: 8-4 Officer Orlando When he met Nikki and her friends, they discovered that they had similar goals, and that they both knew Kimi, who had told Orlando about Nikki's styling skills.V1: 8-5 Possibility of Evil Plot Together they headed towards the Mayor's manor, and Orlando used his Apple Federation diplomatic token in order to enter.V1: 8-7 The Mayor is...?! They found out that the Mayor and Lunar cooperated in order to fool Iron Rose, and that the materials were safe the whole time.V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle Orlando, concerned about the possibility of a malicious agent such as the Iron Rose doing something bad during the Fantasy Styling Contest, suggested to Nikki that she should attend.V1: 8-9 To Lilith City After the Apple Federation joined the war and the Apple Federation Apparel Group became compromised, Orlando took a bullet for Kimi to prevent her from being captured as well, and they escaped to a small shack in the forest near Lor River City with help from Zhu Ruosheng. They sent a message for Nikki to come visit them.16-8 Reunion in the Forest Once she arrived, Orlando and Kimi explained the situation and how Apple Federation had joined forces with the League Till in order to fight Cloud. Orlando revealed his loyalty to his country, and said that he wants to fight with Apple in the war. Nikki expressed concern over what might happen if they found out he took a bullet for Kimi, but he remains sure in his loyalty to his homeland. They settled whether he should stay in a styling battle, which he won, so he left the shack to join the Apple military. He told the girls to keep themselves calm and remain focused from then on.16-9 Soldier's Decisions Orlando discovered that Reid had hired Shade in order to steal the White Blossom. Before the White Blossom Banquet, he cooperated with Sofia in order to ensure it could be safely returned to Kimi. The day before the banquet, however, he lost Shade's trail. Orlando and Sofia were successful in returning the White Blossom to Kimi, who then decided to use it to draw out Reid. Orlando agreed to accompany her in this mission.18-5 Masked Thief Inside the Apple Federation Apparel Group building, he helped her uncover security footage that showed what had happened to her dad.18-8 Lie and Truth Reid showed up, and so did Shade, who shot at Kimi. Orlando managed to pull her back at the last minute before drawing his own gun. He and Shade aimed at each other before Orlando recognized Shade as Flynn, his friend from military academy. The shootout ended with Shade killing Charles and taking the White Blossom. He told Orlando he was mistaken about his identity before disappearing.18-9 The gun under Morning Star Though Kimi didn't understand how they could be the same person, Orlando was sure that Flynn is Shade, but wished it was not the case. He told Reid that he wouldn't get away with what he'd done before taking Kimi, Nikki, Bobo, and Momo to Losol to find out what happened to Kimi's father. On the train ride, however, they discovered that Shade had been spotted near Losol via Orlando's communicator. Orlando used his credentials in order to try and get to Losol despite the military blockade around the city.19-1 North Losol Orlando decided to take Kimi and her friends with him to the League Till outpost outside the city due to how unsafe it would be to leave them alone.19-2 Town Dessert Chef Inside the outpost, he managed to hack their communications system and remove the order to target Kimi's father. Ozeca and Shade came into the outpost, and while Shade was in another room, Orlando snuck up on Ozeca and pressed his gun to her head.19-3 Lion in the Road Shade was alerted to Orlando's presence by Nikki, Bobo, and Kimi's attempts to run away with White Blossom, but he told Ozeca he didn't have anything to do with White Blossom any longer. They manage to escape, leaving Orlando with Shade and Ozeca. Shade pointed his gun at Orlando and asked if he was going to thank him for letting them get away, before he said he was kidding. He then told Orlando they were even now in exchange for Orlando not firing before.19-4 Losol Shadow Orlando took Kimi and her friends to Losol Church, where he asked Azula, a nun, to look after them while he investigated Schiller's kidnapping. However, they were kidnapped from the church and taken to North.19-Side Story 1 Nightmare Puzzle Orlando next spoke to them electronically after they had been rescued over and assured them that he would bring Schiller back safe and sound.19-Side Story 2 Future Promise Relationships Kimi Thanks to Kimi, Orlando learns about Nikki's existence and her talent, and he's not surprised when he finds her and she defeats him in a fashion duel. Some time later, when Kimi's family company is compromised, Orlando risks his life to rescue Kimi and take her to safety. He's wounded but succeeds, managing to reach the Cloud Empire with her. After a talk and a fashion duel with Nikki, Orlando leaves to return to the Apple Federation. Flynn Orlando and Flynn were close friends and classmates at the Apple Federation Military Academy. Though Flynn pranked him often, he clearly cared about Orlando, going so far as to take a bullet for him. Orlando also continued to mourn for him for years after he died, and talked to him about whatever was on his mind. Eberne Nikki They meet in Moonlit City, when they are both 'targeting' the same person: the Mayor. Orlando is investigating rumors about her ties with the Iron Roses, whereas Nikki wants to rescue Lunar from her. He tests her skill and determination with a duel, then praises her and they join forces to fill their objectives. He also tells her to participate in the Lilith Fantasy Styling Contest to see what she can do. Quotes Story= *"Nikki, I think we have the same goal in some respects. But I need to get to know your ability first. Then we will discuss our next move." — Orlando to Nikki in V1: 8-4 Officer Orlando. *"Remember, reality and calmness are often a pair. Do not place too much trust in subjective judgement. What you witness with your eyes is not always real." — Orlando to Nikki, Kimi, and Bobo in 16-9 Soldier's Decisions. |-|Styling Battle= *"I'm the loyalest soldier of the federal." — using Smile. *"I think you can do better than that." — using Critical Eye. *"A gentleman's leather shoes will never carry dust." — using Clock. |-|Postcards= *"Rather than excellent dressing ability, I'm touched by your affection for a friend." — Orlando's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Cloud Empire, Luoyan City. |-|Timeline= *"A gentle nature can camouflage a sharp dagger." |-|Dream Weaver= *"Good day, I am Orlando, the Commander of Apple Federal, what can I do for you?" *"You've completed a new dream, do you want to take a break and have a glass of champagne?" *"New dream, found anything new? Talk to me if you need any help." *"Was the new dream fun? Am I popular among boys? No, not at all." *"Was the new dream as fun as the last one? What's your next plan?" *"Why do you keep looking at my umbrella? Did you find something in the dream?" *"How's your request going? I believe it is nothing hard for you." *"I can see faith and glory inside you. If you want more requests to test yourself, come to me." *"What is bothering you? I can help if you cannot do it." *"Accept a request and finish it as good as you can, like a soldier!" *"There are something else interesting besides the request, go have a look." *"I wonder, who wrote the Star Dictionary?..." *"You've got a problem about my profile? If not, how about we talk about something else?" *"Have you browsed the Star Dictionary? Do you think it's funny? Well, my pleasure." *"You can ask me if you want to know something, however something will become clear in the Star Dictionary, and I will not." *"Have you browsed the Star Dictionary? Now, knew me better?" *"What can I do for you, lovely lady?" *"Just ask if you need my help, I will do my best." *"Nice and good day, great weather for a trip." *"How may I be of service, beautiful lady?" *"It is fundamental for a gentleman tolerate a lady's improper demeanor." *"It appears that you like this game?" *"Your behavior is rude." *"Um, need something?" *"Please, stop this." Name by Server Gallery 18-9.png|18-9 The gun under Morning Star Orlando 18-9 2.png|18-9 The gun under Morning Star Orlando 18-9 1.png|18-9 The gun under Morning Star Heavens Hidden Pathway 2.jpg|Orlando and Shade in Heaven's Hidden Pathway (穹苍秘轨) event Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Apple Federal Category:Love Nikki Characters